Mist Drie Doring
Drie Doring Mist(VDF115) was born on September 3, 2006. She was born in the Drie Doring Mob with two litter-mates, her brothers Thor(VDM114) and Loki(VDM113). Her mother was the dominant female, Makonkie, and her father was the dominant male, Osprey. Mist and her brothers all survived to adulthood. On the 18th of September, 2008, Mist and her mother Makonkie gave birth. Mist's litter included Captain Planet, Commander Keen, The Dread Pirate Roberts and Spaceman Spiff. Her mother had two pups, Nub and VDP128, but VDP128 was sadly predatored. In October 2008, Loki left the group to rove with Damian. They never came back. Mist's father, Osprey, was Last Seen in April 2007, he was believed to have been predatored. Finn MacCool became the dominant male after him. However, Thor deposed him and took over dominance. On the 1st of October 2008, Mist's mother Makonkie sadly died. Mist was the oldest female in the group so she took over as dominant female. Her litter-mate brother Thor was still the dominant male. In November 2008, Thor and The Dread Pirate Roberts left the group on a roving expedition and did not return. Finn MacCool took the role of dominant male again. The next month, on the 30th of December, Mist gave birth to Buttercup and Fezzik. She then gave birth to a new litter of four pups; Utopia, Boetie, Sebeto and Uranus on March 25, 2009. Both litters survived to adulthood. Mist gave birth to a new litter of four pups; Sereina, Salina, Ursli and Medleina on the 29th of November, 2009. After mating with a Frisky male, Mist gave birth to VDM143, VDF144, VDM145 and VDF146 on the 20th of February, 2010. After mating with another rover, she gave birth again in August 2010 to VDP147, VDP148 and VDP149, but VDP148 sadly died. Mist's success with litters continued as she gave birth to more pups in August 2010, December 2010 and February 2011; giving birth to 11 pups in total. Only 2 of those 11 pups (VDP153 and VDF150) were lost. Mist's success hit a pause when she lost her litter in September, 2011. She also miscarried the litter following that in November, 2011. In spite these set-backs, Mist is still the dominant female as of December 2011. Her entire reign has so far been spent without an unrelated male for a mate. Family Mother: Makonkie. Father: Osprey. Brothers: Thor and Loki. Gandmothers: Mabili and Cazanna. Gandfathers: Wild Male and Basil. Children First Litter born on September 18, 2008 Captain Planet (VDM129) Commander Keen (VDF130) Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM132) Second Litter born on December 30, 2008 Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) Third Litter born on March 25, 2009 Utopia (VDF135) Boetie (VDM136) Sebeto (VDM137) Uranus (VDM138) Fourth Litter born on November 29, 2009 Sereina (VDF139) Salina (VDF140) Ursli (VDP141) Medleina (VDF142) Sixth litter born on February 20, 2010 VDM143 VDF144 VDM145 VDF146 Seventh litter born on August 2010 VDP147 VDP148 VDP149 Eighth litter born on December 2010 VDF150 VDM151 VDP152 VDP153 Ninth litter born February 2011 VDP154 VDM155 VDF156 VDM157 Links Drie Doring Mob Thor Drie Doring Loki Drie Doring Finn MacCool Drie Doring Category:Drie Doring meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females